Forever
by the witched robin
Summary: kaoru is attack in the woods when she is saved by kenshin. what happens when kenshin is poisened? k&k fluff slight song fanfic K&K r
1. Opening

.:Forever:.

Rain. Every where rain. Eyelids flutter as they try to see. Red water drips from her side. Barely able to stay awake kaoru slumps to her knees as archers crowd around. She can barely here their laughter. She shakes, now terribly afraid of what's happening, terrified of her own stupid mistake "kaoru-no-baka" she mutters to herself her vision gets blurry

Just as _he_ appears above her in the trees. She tries to focus and makes out a kind smile on his lips, and with that her eyes close and she faints.

He jumps from the trees to the ground standing left of kaoru. His beautiful red hair plastered to his face. Eyes once plum now golden in hate. The archers falter and step back as his gaze sweeps them like a wave created by wind. Lightning flashes the sky, in the sudden darkness his eyes seem to glow, and with the fallowing thunder he attacks.

Blood splatters the ground creating red puddles around them. The katana he used glistening with blood his smile now a deep from as he stared at the sword pure suddenness echoing in his now plum colored eyes his slight armor stained. As the blood drips from the sword to kaoru's cheek a tear frames his own cheek.

_Push my fingers into my eyes…_

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache..._

He kneels down and wipes the blood away from her face with middle and index fingers. A ghost of a shadow was shown upon his lips. Still kneeling he picks up kaoru and slowly stands after sheathing the katana. Eyes slightly closed he makes his way out of the forest leaving the carcasses to rot in a heap with a ribbon tied to one of their wrists.

_But it's made of all the things I am today...  
Jesus, it never ends, it works its way inside...  
If the pain goes on...  
Aaaaaaaah!_

_**Hey hey hope you enjoyed the beginning if this fanfic more to come real soon I promise (unless I get grounded of course) I'm looking forward to writing this fan fiction!please r&r I cant wait to hear your replys. Until next time then!**_

_**I do not own the wonderful Nobuhiro Watsuki's work no matter how many times I dream it...**_


	2. Chapter 1

.:Forever:.

He sat beside her the whole night and day without once blinking. He watched how she breathed how her face seemed at peace. He couldn't help but lightly smile to himself.

_Stop it_ his mind screamed at him _she's just going to leave you_ with that he frowned. Soon after she woke up he knew she would leave him. He only saved her after all they weren't

Friends or anything. He sighed. "It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache……" he sang under his breath than stood up and opened the door just in time to catch a passing maid.

"Ma'am this one would appreciate it if some food could be brought to the room please" he asked kindly the maid nodded and swiftly walked away. He closed the door quietly behind him. "why?" a soft voice behind him shocked him at first "this one is sorry, this one did not hear you awake" he said softly she shook her head. She was now sitting up

Her eyes held confusion "no why did you save me?" he merely shook his head "shhh you need rest" he insisted she shook her head again than grabbed her side as the pain took over.

Swiftly he flew over to her a lightly pushed on her shoulders to make her lay. He lay the back of his hand over her forehead instantly feeling the warmth. Than grabbing a towel from the shelf and wetting it with water he walked back over to her and wiped her face with the cool towel. She lazily kept her eyes half open watching his every move. When he set the towel aside she had fallen asleep yet again he smiled softly than got up and sat by the window were he too drifted to sleep.

The next morning kaoru woke up with a start and looked around. She frantically searched the room until her eyes caught the shape of another being. She paused than smiled slightly at his peaceful face. She stood up and slowly walked over to him. She stopped inches away from him still admiring his gorgeous face when the next second she was pinned to the wall with a blade to her throat. She gasped at the golden eyes that pierced threw her. At her gasp his eyes melted to a light plum "this one is sorry, that I am" he sheathed his sword and backed away far enough to give her air. "Who are you?" she asked fear still trickling her voice. He paused and looked at her for a minute the hesitantly replied "k….kenshin….himura kenshin that is this ones name." kenshin replied

"For now" he added quietly.

"Kenshin…"she repeated "and yours?" kaoru looked up "oh…its kaoru, kamiya kaoru." she said "Well miss kaoru you will be well enough to be on your way tomorrow, that you will" he says than turns away and walks towards the door. "Please stay" he froze hand inches away from the door handle. "Please don't leave me" kaoru whimpered. Kenshin turned around and smiled softly "this one does not wish you a burden such as this one" he replied "you saved me didn't you?" she asks. He slowly nods as she steeps towards him.

"Than please stay…with me…"she asks. He steeps away from the door and smiles "if that is what Miss Kaoru wishes" she nods. "In any case we leave tomorrow is there anything you need?" kenshin asks kaoru looks at her torn kimono kenshin laughs "than please wait here till I return" he says than quietly leaves.

Once In town kenshin swiftly makes his way threw the crowd to get the things he needed for their departure. Stopping at a store for some food he sees a little boy struggling to get away from a rather large man. "Let go of me!" the boy screamed "I'll teach you to steal food from me" the man said kenshin walked up to the two of them. Looking at the boy he could tell he was poor from his torn outfit. Kenshin grabs a loaf of bread and pays the owner than hands the bread to the boy "try not to get into trouble little one" he said the walked away he heard the boy storm off after knocking over a water bin.

After getting the other supplies he finally reached the kimono shop he slowly looks around until he spots a blue kimono "um hello?" he turned around to see a timid girl standing behind him "May I help you?" she asks "I would like to buy this kimono" he says kindly the girl nods and takes it down. After paying for the kimono he walks back to the inn were kaoru was waiting for him. Before he reached it he saw a jewelry shop and walked over.

Kaoru stood by the window when he walked in. she turned around and offered a smile which he returned "here is your kimono miss kaoru I'll wait outside for you to change."

He set the kimono on the table. He instantly left the room for her to change.

She walked over to the deserted kimono and picked it up while changing into it a necklace fell out and landed on the floor she kneeled down and picked it up.

_Hallo again! Oh no a cliffy! I'm sorry this chapter is so short I intended on it to be longer but hey I'm just getting started after all….so please review this chap.! Please? I need to now what you guys think! Well until next time I'm out!_

_I do not own the wonderful Nobuhiro Watsuki's work no matter how many times I dream it..._


	3. Chapter 2

.:Forever:.

She paused and stared at the object, her thoughts frozen. The necklace was of a silver chain that's precious metal seemed to glow, on its own accord even, and the carvings in the small rock attached to the chain seemed to move when held at certain angles as if alive. Kaoru then smiled and placed necklace on her neck and returned her attention to the kimono.

Kenshin waited patiently outside the inn, watching as the people walk past seeming to not notice his presence. He leaned against a wall and closed his eyes and his hair dropped In front of his face to hide from the glare of an angry sun, his scare only slightly visible. He now listened to the people around him. Hundreds of footsteps filled his head all different, some soft some loud. He heard running as well and felt the wind whirl by him as the owner passed him by. He drowned out the footsteps and concentrated more on movement. He saw them all in his mind even the cat as it was kicked at by bored kids.

He frowned and concentrated now solely on the cat. The kids would kick it into a wall and the cat would fall to the ground walk for a while as if drunk the fall to the ground and a different kid would kick it. The cat just stared at the ground as it wobbled and fell wobbled and fell over and over but it wouldn't make a sound nor would it fight back or run it just took the abuse. Finally opening his eyes kenshin walked over to the boys and steeped in front of the now unconscious cat.

"It isn't nice to bully a cat, that it isn't" kenshin looked the kids over "that hideous creature at my mouse" the eldest looking boy yelled 'he looks familiar…'kenshin thought "yeah it ate my mouse too! Why would you protect a stupid cat like that?" a slightly smaller boy asked rather rudely.

"The cat had no intention of eating your pets it was merely looking for food to eat, that it was" kenshin kneeled down beside the, what he now discovered, black cat and gently picked it up "what are your names?" kenshin asked with a smile "I'm Myojin Yahiko Tokyo samurai and these are my allies" The first on replied, kenshin merely nodded "this one is sure your pet is grateful to you, that I am" kenshin offered another smile "until next time" kenshin, still holding the cat, walked back to the inn.

Kaoru walked out of the inn after thanking the owner and found kenshin sitting against a wall absently stroking a well beat up cat. She smiled and walked up to him and kneeled beside him. "Are you ready?" kenshin asks without looking at her but, instead gazing into the crowd. "Yes" she replied kenshin stood up and set the cat down "farewell new friend stay out of trouble" he said. The cat just stared and mewed softly and walked up to kenshin then mewed again. "No neko-chan" kenshin said then turned it around.Kenshin turned and began to walk away kaoru close behind him. The cat stared blankly at them as they walked away.

Eight hours later kaoru stared at the ground at the man before hers footprints, the way they seemed to zigzag there way around, the way the pant life seemed to move from his path. "Are you coming?" she looked up not realizing how far she had fallen behind him

"Yes" she ran to catch up; almost reaching him she tripped over a tree rote and fell forward.

Instantly kenshin caught her "are you ok Miss Kaoru?" his soft voice whispered into her ear. She could only nod as he helped her stand his light smile relaxed her now racing heart. "We'll rest here" kenshin said and leaned against a tree kaoru once again nodded

and sat down. "This one will be right back do not move" he silently slipped away threw the trees and out of sight.

_Hello again! Only one review? Ah well at least its something! This chapter is up faster than intended so please enjoy and next chapter will be up soon!_

**Sakura's Shadows****: thanks and im sorry for the errors I'll try harder! i promise and look I updated!**

**_I do not own the wonderful Nobuhiro Watsuki's work no matter how many times I dream it..._**

_Until next time!_


	4. chapter 3

.:Forever:.

Three hours. That's the amount of time Kenshin had been gone. The sun was completely gone now and Kaoru sat alone. She fingered the necklace held at her neck shivering slightly unaware of the twig's that cracked around her. Her eyes half closed but to cold to actually fall asleep, Kaoru sat there waiting…and waiting….and waiting. Suddenly she felt warmth behind her looked up and screamed……..

Kenshin raced threw the woods running from presence unknown, flipping around he searched behind him. The woods screamed to him, the screaming of arrows. Kenshin jumped out of the path and threw a knife into the darkness a heavy thud sounded and again kenshin was off. Jumping over a trap he slashed threw the heavily plant blocked path. Jumping up and twisting around to grab a branch he swung up into the trees just

As a spear flies threw the air where he once stood.

Rushing threw the tree tops he hears a women scream "Miss Kaoru!" he jumps down and with the rush of the fall lands on his knees and looks around, eyes searching, ears searching, mind searching for anything, any movement. Then without notice a rock slams down on his head and he collapses the world slides away. "KENSHIN!" And the dream world takes him.

_Yes yes yes I know short chapter but I have a huge idea! Don't worry! More action coming and maybe….ok I cant say that bad robin bad bad robin……well until next time! The witched robin out!_

**Sou-chans' gurl 4-ever****: lol thank you! And I no I'm mean but I'm trying to update fast and beside if I didn't leave cliffy's would you stay tuned?**

**Sakura's Shadows****:hey it's alright! I don't mind a little advice! and thank you here's another update!**

_**I do not own the wonderful Nobuhiro Watsuki's work no matter how many times I dream it...**_


	5. chapter 4

.:Forever:.

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear_

_Sealed with lies threw many tears_

_Lost from within, pursuing the end_

_I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

He awoke and sat up instantly than turned over and vomited blood. Coughing he wiped his mouth and looked around. Only a small portion of the room was light. There in the corner he saw her. Kaoru sat with her head in her knees shaking. Kenshin stood up and stumbled over to her, kneeling beside her he placed his hand on her shoulder she jump and jerked away. Kenshin looked at her in confusion looking her in the eyes then his face fell. Her eyes were clouded by fear, sadness and death. He looked at the ground. What happened to her?

_You will never be strong enough_

_You will never be good enough_

_You were never conceived in love_

_You will not rise above_

The room light up and kenshin jumped to his feet grabbing for his katana only to find it not there. The room now looked to be room of torture. Kenshin looked back at koaru and just then noticed the torn flesh oozing fresh blood. His eyes grew gold, cold, and he narrowed his eyes and growled at an approaching figure. "Well, battousai, I see you found yourself a woman" the figure drew ever closer "my days of the battousai are over, that they are, but I will not hesitate to harm you in any way possible, that I won't" kenshin growled. The man's twisted laughter fills the air "you are in no position to make threats battousai!" kenshin eyes grew darker and his hands tightened into fists. He threw a glance at kaoru. his eyes grew soft upon seeing her beautiful face "How little time we've had together Miss Kaoru I am sorry for getting you into this mess that I am" kenshin's eyes snapped back to the enemy instantly the deepest shade of gold.

_They'll never see_

_I'll never be_

_I've struggled on and on_

_To feed this hunger _

_Burning deep inside of me_

Kaoru's eyes widened as she stared at the once kind red head in front of her. His eyes an amazing yellow, his anger thick as ice. She pushed her back against the wall and cried out in pain. Kenshin's eyes grew even darker and he stood still. The man before him seemed to tremble from kenshin's glare alone. "k-kenshin…wait" kaoru said in barely a whisper. Kenshin's face didn't budge. The man suddenly shot towards kaoru, within seconds kenshin had him pinned to the wall hands grasping the strangers neck "What's your name?" kenshin growled "You should be more worried about someone else "WHAT"S YOUR NAME?" kenshin screamed "Chou" with that Chou swiftly stabbed kenshin in the stomach than stabbed himself threw the neck. "This knife was dipped in poison" Chou says "you…have two….." with that he fell limply to the floor. Kenshin fell to his knees.

Koaru slowly stood and walked over to kenshin. "Kenshin?" he didn't move "kenshin?"

She said a bit louder this time grabbing his shoulder. She was pressed against the ground staring into golden eyes, eyes filled with hate. Her pain was over welling and his eyes turn to normal "this one is sorry….."Kenshin stood up and backed away. "I'm so sorry"

He fell to the ground.

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light_

_Birthing a dawn to this endless night_

_Arms outstretched, awaiting me_

_An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you_

_I have lived and I died for you_

_Abide in me and I vow to you_

_I will never forsake you_

_This was fun to write…..please don't kill me! Kenshin's not dead…yet. I still have at least6 chapters left at the very least! I promise! Soooo….till next time!_

I do not own the wonderful Nobuhiro Watsuki's work no matter how many times I dream it...


	6. chapter 5

.:Forever:.

Soft rain lightly seeped threw the trees. Rays of sun were seen threw the clouds though still things were in a light shadow. Leaves blanketed the ground. Rabbits hide inside a hallow tree sitting close together gathering each others warmth. Trees billowed in a calming manner as if waving. The steady beat of the rain was enough to calm anyone.

The sky continued its light weeping as the sunlight illuminated the clouds.

Slowly red ribbons of hair could be seen as they softly lay upon the damp leaves. The owner in a light slumber as a young women lay sprawled across him protecting him from the tears of the heavens. Though her tears dampened his gi instead, Hair clung toher face though signs made clear she was sleeping too.

_Hello again short chapter yet again but I want it this way. Sorry for the wait robin was actually completely clueless on what she was going to write for this chapter, but now I have more ideas which mean faster updates! I LOVE YOU ALL! Well until next time the witch robin out! Please review!_

Yahiko-chan: THANK YOU! Lol pleased to be at your service!bows as well

Sakura's Shadows: AHH! Attack of the evil Oreo's!

Aine of Knockaine: thank you for reading! I have to agree with you they do draw you in!

gabhyatt: thank you!

_**I do not own the wonderful Nobuhiro Watsuki's work no matter how many times I dream it...**_


	7. chapter 6

.:Forever:.

Time for flash backs

Kaoru nearly screamed as kenshin fell to the floor, but bite her lip and froze. Watching him from falling to slamming into the ground. She ran over to him and turned him around. People seemed to seep through the walls and surround them threatening with they're spears. Kaoru looked around and spotted the fallen katana a few feet to the left. She looked back at the people then dashed for the katana whirling around to block as a spear came crashing down intended to smash her head. She dipped under and ran back towards kenshin, forgetting she was in danger and getting knocked into a wall. The katana wisped out of her grasp and landed on the opposite side of the room. She covered her head as another blow came, preparing for the crushing pain she was sure to come…but…, she looked up and say a someone in front of her "you alright there missy?"

She just watched him as he twirled a massive sword and slammed it into the nearest attackers. "Take the samurai and run" he said as his white jacket fluttered in the wind, the Japanese letters spelling out the word 'aku' written clearly on the back, his brown hair spike up and a red bandana wrapped around his head. Again kaoru nodded and ran towards kenshin.

With that the brunette turned back towards the attackers "C'MON IS THAT ALL YA GOT?" then sweeping the sword across them knocking them back. Kaoru ignored the blood as she grabbed kenshin wrapping his arm around her kneck. She went as fast as she could as the brunette continued his yelling and slashing. Threw the doors and threw the halls kaoru ran. Trying and failing to find the exit until the last door but, there was one problem. Two well armored men stood guarding the door their attention soon on kaoru. She closed her eyes, took a step, and ran forward.

End flash backs

And there they lay covered in ran from were kaoru had fallen. Her heart still pounding, racing, her breathing still heavy, but she would not let the rain reach him; no one could find him…no one. She shivered and opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep, though not sure how. She blinked and looked around still shivering, still terrified. She prayed they didn't fallow, and closed her eyes clinging to kenshin when she heard something snap. "Mew" kenshin shifted and kaoru looked up. A small cat walked out of the woods towards kenshin its gaze looked as if asking 'what happened', its torn tail swaying back and forth as it made its way to kenshin's side. "Mew?" it pressed its nose to kenshin's face and licked his cheek. His eyes slowly opened and gazed at the sky as kaoru moved away from him. His eyes moved to kaoru then to the cat as he sat up "So we meet again, that we do" he says to the cat, it purrs in reply.

Kaoru watched him from the distance tears welling up in her eyes as she say how hard it was for him to breath. His short intakes of breath were far too noticeable. She shook her head and backed away some more cramming her eyes shut as she tried to shake away the tears. "Miss Kaoru…." She shook her head again and backed away some more. "Miss Kaoru." Her eyes shot open, he was right beside her, now, she hadn't heard him move.

"You should answer someone when they call your name, that you should" he said placing his fingers beneath her chine to make her look a him. She tried to pull away and closed her eyes trying not to let the tears fall. Her back hit a tree and she turned her face, he forced her to turn her head back "open your eyes" the rain continued to fall she hesitantly opens her eyes "you've helped this one so much, that you have… this one thanks you, that I do" she didn't respond, but then she buried her face into his gi and cried. Kenshin forced himself not to wince and tried to calm her. "Shh….." he stroked her soaked hair.

"It' fine, miss kaoru, it's fine" she looked up at him "It's not fine Kenshin!" she sobbed "It's not fine…" he waited until her tears stopped then looked into her eyes…….

_Hallo again! Yeah this chapter……I' not to happy about it…..I wanted it to be better… ah well I'll have to deal with it…neways next chapter should be longer and…whats this? Do I sense a little fluff? don't no it's a possibility….till next time robin out!_

Sou-chan's gurl 4-ever: I wanted it to be a little fuzzy! Then this chapter could explain it…..well yeah THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

Sakura's shadows: mehe oreo's food……O.o

_**I do not own the wonderful Nobuhiro Watsuki's work no matter how many times I dream it...**_


	8. Chapter 7

Forever

He smiled softly at her eyes half open from the strain of standing "Miss Kaoru please don't cry" he whispered than closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist.

But still she cried, but the tears slowed and, she stood in silence, arms hanging at her side. The rain only a light whisper of what it was now, her tears completely stopped. "Kenshin…can you…"kenshin looked up "pardon Miss Kaoru, can this one what?" kaoru looked him in the eye "Can you promise me that you wont die?" he paused and looked away water still dripping down his face, they seemed to turn red just before they fell from his chin. His eyes drained themselves of emotion and he pulled back, only far enough to where his arms dangled at her waist barely clinging on. "…..kenshin?..Please promise me..."only to wait in vain for a reply. She looks at the ground, trying, hoping not to cry anymore. She steps back and moves to walk away. A firm grip oh her wrist and she's pinned to a tree. His face was inches from her own, eyes perfectly open a deep purple hue. Piercing deep into her soul, he smiled, one that finally reached his eyes, then bent forward "this one promises," he says in almost a whisper her eyes are wide as she realizes the little amount of space in between them "I promise" ever closer.

_Listen, listen_

Kenshin wiped a single tear from her face with his thumb "no more tears miss kaoru"

His eyes so gentle, the scar seemed to disappear.

_Listen, listen_

His hand gently rested on her cheek, trying to calm her in its presence, the rain seeming to flow away from them.

_Listen to each drop of rain (listen, listen)_

_Whispering secrets in rain (listen, listen)_

_Magically searching for someone to hear_

_That story be more than it hides_

_Please don't let go_

_Can't we stay for a while?_

_It's just too hard to say goodbye_

_Listen to the rain_

"Th…..this one is very sorry Miss Kaoru" kenshin backed away "let us find a nice inn to stay at" he said as he turned and walked off. Kaoru quickly nodded and fallowed just behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"you two are soaked!" A friendly looking inn keeper practically shrieked as they walked up to the counter to check in "well we can't have you catch a cold now can we?" she shock her head mumbling something under the lines of 'poor darlings' as she reached under the counter. "Here have these, there yours to keep" she set a plain white kimono on the counter along with a white gi and bottoms. "I'll show you poor things to your room"

After grabbing the pieces of cloth she led them up a pair of gracefully curved stairs and down the hall to a room second to the last in its hall. "Thank you miss……"kenshin started "My names Tae and don't worry about it" with a smile she handed the clothes to kenshin and walked back down the hall. Kaoru looked at kenshin for a second then walked into the room, momentarily fallowed by kenshin. The room was a simple room which held a single bed an oil lamp and a small tub for bathing. "This one will wait outside for you to change please let this one know when you are done" and with handing her the kimono and swiftly walking out of the room. With the click of the door kaoru quickly changed out of her dripping wet one. Cold metal hits her chest and she remembers the locket and smiled softly.

After she finished changing she slowly walked out and swept her eyes over to kenshin "kenshin you can change now" she says quietly and stepped outside. Kenshin looked up and nodded and walked into the room. When the door clicked shut she looked around at the empty hallway. She took a step and looked back at the door then made her way down the hall towards were they first came in. When she reaches the bottom of the steps a rough hand grabbed her arm "Look what 'e 'ave ear!" a slurred masculine voice behind her said rather loudly, the room erupted with laughter. "C'mere miss c'mon and play wit us!" another one said from the corner a result of more laughter and jeering. "No" she whispered and tried to yank her arm away, with no luck. More men grabbed her and backed her into a wall. She struggled to get free but the adding men were more then she could manage. The stench of alcohol all around, suffocating her. She tries to scream, but as she tried a knife was pressed at her throat "c'mon miss scream and we cut your head off, just have a little fun with us" the owner of the knife whispers into her ear. "**Drop the knife**" the words cut threw the noise as a hot knife would butter. Instantly all was silent and men began to drift away from her as a single man walked threw them. His yellow, icy eyes making them all cringe.

The man with the knife's eyes widened as the demon came closer. Kaoru stared at them "kenshin……" the knife almost fell but then it cut deeper into her throat. Kenshin swiftly withdrew a hidden katana and flicked the blade to point at the drunken mans throat. "**Drop the knife**" Kenshin repeated, the words dripping with venom. The man didn't move but replied by cutting deeper into kaoru's neck. "If you wish to keep your life you will release Miss Kaoru, that you will" his eyes seemed to illuminate as he watched the drunk. Finally with a whimper the drunk dropped the knife and ran away. Kaoru stood straight for a moment watching kenshin then closed her eyes and fell forward. Kenshin rushed forward sheathing the sword and caught kaoru. "Miss Kaoru are you alright?" his face instantly turned into that of one concerned. She slowly opened her eyes and peered into the now violet eyes of the samurai beside her. She nodded slightly and shakily stood up "let's return to our room miss kaoru, please do not wander off again tonight" with that he wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders and lead her back upstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaoru lay in the room's bed wide awake, but eyes closed as kenshin remained asleep on the floor. She opened her eyes and silently got out of bed making her way towards kenshin, gazing upon his frozen looking face. She kneeled beside him as he shivered and tightened his eye and turned his face away. She smiled and reached a hand to wipe a strand of hair from his eyes, but in an instant her wrist was twisted by a powerful grasp. She cried out in pain as twin golden eyes bore into her. With the sound of her voice the eyes turn violet in an instant and her wrist was released "Miss Kaoru, Why are you still wake?" she gripped her wrist and looked at the ground "I'm sorry I couldn't sleep with you forced to sleep on the floor" she muttered. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to the floor beside him "is that all?" he asked and she nodded "don't lie to me Miss Kaoru" she remained silent "Please tell this one what troubles you?" he asks leaning forward and placing his hand on her cheek to turn her face to look at him "How do I know you wont get angry?" she asked with a smile he said "will this prove it?"

Within seconds his kissed her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_HALLOOO! Please forgive me for the slow update! For an apology I made this chappie extra long! I hope you enjoyed it! Well I wish more of you would review! Ah well till next time robin out!_

Sou-chans' gurl 4-ever: Thanx again for reviewing! And heres another fluffy chap!

forever kira: heh heh hey kira! Thanx for reviewing!

_**I do not own the wonderful Nobuhiro Watsuki's work no matter how many times I dream it...**_


	9. Chapter 8

.:Forever:.

Kenshin pulled away from her with a soft smile on his face "Now will you tell this one what is bothering you?" kenshin asked politely. She looked at him with a blank stare then slowly nodded "I'm afraid to fall asleep..." she traveled off and glanced at the rain stained windows and away from him "because my dreams are lined with blood stained sorrow" Kenshin's arms almost fell limp. "…" he looked at the ground "blood stained…?" he repeated very quietly as if not realizing he said it. She nodded slightly and watched the tiny droplets of crystal water remorsefully, it seemed, slide down the window. The only light upon the room now was the illumination of the moon that fought to shine threw as the menacing clouds try blocking its beauty out. Her gaze reappeared upon kenshin's pale complexion, his eyes seemed to hollow and darkened as he gaze fell to the ashen colored floor. She pulled out of his grip as his eyes locked onto hers. "Why…" he barely managed to choke out, though she new what his question was aimed towards she backed towards the window. "Did you see….?" She barely heard this and he wasn't asking her, nor did he look at her, instead his gaze pierces his hands. "Kaoru this one is sorry..." his voice shut off as his eyes lifted to her. She was shocked to see what seemed like a pair of child's eyes upon her instead of the cold eyes of moments ago. She took a step forward as he lay against the wall his gaze altered again returning to the calming violet as she replied "It's not your fault"

She stopped right in front of him, her hands folded neatly in front of her. He watched her, confused, but didn't move. "It's not as bad when you're around" she whispered and kneeled down and gently he reached out and grabbed her hand and brought the palm to his lips to place an innocent kiss in the center then brought it to his cheek nuzzling it slightly "for that I am glad" he replies than releases her hand with that she feel forward and placed her face onto his shoulder. He pulled her into a embrace and cradled her so she lay in his arms every sound in the world stopped except for the light tapping of the rain. The darkness swallowed them whole.

_Dreams: kaoru stood in the middle of the darkness as a voice silently slipped in and out of her mind, a young male's voice. He seemed to be singing in the distance. Blindly she reached around for something to hold when the voice grew louder and the sweet song clearer._

'_Even in death love is real'_

'_Even in death I will hold you'_

'_Your embrace is all I need'_

'_Your voice is all I can hear'_

'_Though I can never deserve you'_

'_I will wait'_

'_Will you wait for me?'_

_A little boy kneeled clutching his knees his red hair flung all about. He turned around and glanced at kaoru and smiled before disappearing completely. The voice came again, though this time older and more familiar than the other. Again she heard the softly sung words._

'_Even in death love is real'_

'_Even in death I will hold you'_

'_Your embrace is all I need'_

'_Your voice is all I can hear'_

'_Though I can never deserve you'_

'_I will wait'_

_Kaoru froze as someone wrapped there arms around her waist from behind her, and she could see the silky red strands fall in front of her "Will you wait for me?" the voice spoke clearly into her ear, swiftly stroke her cheek then released her. She turned around to see the darkness and nothing more._

Kaoru awoke to find herself nestled tightly in kenshin's arms "Good morning Miss Kaoru" kenshin full alerted voice greeted her "did you sleep well?" he asked kindly as she stretched and yawned in his arms. Her reply was a brief nod and a smile. Her mile was returned and she was once again released from his tender, yet firm grip. She was gently removed from his lap as he stood and walked over to the window and slid it open. The sun shown proudly threw the room and kaoru stood herself. She watched as he smiled at the clear blue sky and a bird gracefully landed in his palm and cocked its head to the side then flew off back into the sky. "Yes" kaoru whispered while standing behind kenshin. He turned his face to her and smiled slightly not making a sound then turned back towards the sky.

'_I will wait'_

'_For...ever...'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

OMG! I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! but mabey I'll update faster if I get more reviews! hears the deal. More reviews. Faster updates and longer chapters ok? Ok.

**royal blueKitsune****: thank you! Thank you for reviewing!**

**forever kira****:ah look a faithful reviewer….sad thing is I know you and told you to review! But THANK YOU!**

_**I do not own the wonderful Nobuhiro Watsuki's work no matter how many times I dream it...**_


	10. Chapter 9

.:Forever:.

:quick a/n: sorry for the intrusion but I've got a question asked and I wanted to clear things up. It seems I've been drifting from the actual story. Gomen! Please forgive me

Yes kenshin still is poisoned. This chapter should clear things up is not please tell me and I'll get into even more detail next chappie! Well two more characters (my favorites) from the show will be introduce shortly I hope you enjoy this chapter! P.s. as of now guitars work in this era so there:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Miss kaoru I fear we should leave before we over stay our welcome here" kenshin says after a long needed walk through the town. Kenshin seemed to be eyeing people with his hand loosely at his hilt and, none the less, people seemed to be giving him equally nasty looks. "Yes" was Kaoru's reply as she walked slightly behind him. "What's this? The battousai poisoned?" the voice icy cold came from just behind kaoru, who nearly ran into kenshin as he stopped in his tracks. "What do you want Shinomori?" kenshin replied in an equally cold voice. "Aoshi-sama who are you talking to?" a cheerfully young female black haired ninja replied from behind Aoshi "Misao stay out of this" Aoshi replied looking slightly irritated as he looked to his left. "Well poo to you too" Misao said with a huff and crossed her arms. Kaoru looked from Misao to Aoshi and than to kenshin who had remained in the exact position as when he had stopped. "Must I repeat myself or will you be giving me an answer" kenshin says his voice growing ever colder "I wish for nothing battousai other than your aid" at this kenshin turns around with a suspicious look evident on his face. "So this is the man slayer you were talking about Aoshi-sama?" Misao piped in again seeming to forget her anger in a flash. Aoshi didn't move but just watched kenshin waiting for an answer. "If that is what you truly wish than fine what is it you need aid with?"

Kaoru was looking at kenshin when there was a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to see the cheerful face of Misao "Hi I'm Misao Makimachi and you are?" she whispered offering her hand "I'm Kaoru Kamiya" she said at the same voice level "let's leave these two and go have some fun how bout it?" before Kaoru could reply Misao shouted "Himura Aoshi-sama were going to wander around meet us at the inn ok? BYE!" with that Misao grabbed kaoru's hand and dragged her off into the crowd. Kenshin nearly went after them but was stopped by Aoshi "Leave her Misao will protect her for know. Until than we need to discuss your situation" Aoshi release kenshin's arm "the real reason I'm here, Battousai, is to make sure you don't do anything stupid. And to tell you about your poison" kenshin looked back at him "yes?"

Kaoru was dragged threw he thick crowd till they were safely inside a quite restaurant. Misao set things up so they were lead to an empty room. After they sat down Misao's eyes were instantly upon kaoru "So how'd you and Himura end up together?" she asked with a mischievous look in her eyes "what? Oh…. I don't remember.." kaoru said rather quietly "mmhhmm sure, and you should speak up some of us can't her you!" Misao said with a smile "us?" kaoru asked Misao just laughed "Never mind. So how close are you two huh? You kiss yet?" kaoru blushed and looked away. Misao's smile widened "ah if only Aoshi-sama would kiss me" she said in a dreamy state "oh well I can only dream can't I?" she said with another cheerful smile. Kaoru smiled as well, starting to like hanging out with another girl. "Misao how is it you know Aoshi?" Kaoru asked as the girl in front of her "Aoshi-sama raised me since I was a little girl, you see my parent died and he and the oniwabanshu took me in and let me train with them, Aoshi-sama is so strong" Misao got that dreamy look in her eyes again. "but enough about that after we eat what do you want to do Kamiya?"

"Shishio is on the move again, this time in Kyoto" Aoshi informed kenshin as they remained standing in the street "And only he has the cure for the poison" kenshin nodded "And what does this poison do may I ask?" kenshin asks "It takes two weeks for the poison to kick in, but when it does it moves swiftly. First it racks your body with so much pain you can barely stand, than it feels like your heart is slowly being torn apart" Aoshi said with not one bit of emotion "And then?" "And then it paralyses you for three days. After that you will wake up for two hours than die" Aoshi finished kenshin seemed to be considering something "than this Shishio will regret the day he messed with me"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally after many hours of touring the town with Misao, they returned to the inn

"Hey kaoru lets stay at the bar for a while k?" Misao said nearly jumping up and down. Kaoru nods and fallows Misao to the bar. There was a band playing that night. The singer was a female, with three guitarists and a drummer to back her up. The only things that light up the room were dozens of candles that lined the room. Misao instantly dragged kaoru to the middle of the room so they could dance. The people all around them were dancing in a haze as if it were all they knew. Kaoru was instantly forced to join them when Misao grabbed her, 'helping' her to dance. Before she knew it kaoru was dancing in the same fashion as the people around them. After a while she noticed Misao waving to someone across the room. Kaoru turned to see Aoshi and kenshin standing in the door way. Aoshi, after spotting Misao, slowly made his way threw the crowd towards them. Kaoru stopped dancing and stared at kenshin who looked as if he couldn't make up his mind to walk over to her or to just leave. A new song started as the people around her cheered kenshin glance at the band.

_I'd give anything to give me to you_

_Can you forget the world that you thought you new?_

Kaoru began to dance again and turned away from kenshin as the music boomed all around them. She knew his eyes were boring into her again but she didn't look at him.

_If you want me_

_Come and find me(I'm here)_

_Nothings stopping you so please release me_

Kenshin seemed to have made up his mind as he slipped threw the crowd towards kaoru. She was tempted to look back but she refused to let herself and just continued to dance to the music looking over at Misao who, with little luck, was trying to get Aoshi to dance with her. Kaoru smiled slightly as the annoyed looking Aoshi stood perfectly still but aloud the hyper active ninja to hang onto his arm.

_I'll believe all your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

Kaoru was spun around and instantly pulled into strong arms with a startled yelp she was silence by someone's hands over her mouth. She was than looking into twin violet eyes she smiled when kenshin removed his hand and politely ask "wish to dance?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Yeah so I hope that cleared things up..if not please let me know and I'll get into a little more detail ok? So anyways I've had a sudden obsession over Misao and Aoshi…do any of you know a good misaoxaoshi fanfiction? If so please let me know until than robin out!_

_Wow four reviews_

JesusWolf:of course I'll right more! In fact this is going to be wayyyy longer than planned!

forever kira:ok ok we wouldn't want you crazier than you are!

dayof46:there thanks for saying something I'm glad you did

royal blueKitsune:IM SORRY! Im so horrible at this.. ah well this chappie help alittle? Yes? No? mabey?

_**I do not own the wonderful Nobuhiro Watsuki's work no matter how many times I dream it...**_


	11. Chapter 10

.: Forever :.

Previous: Kaoru was spun around and instantly pulled into strong arms with a startled

yelp she was silence by someone's hands over her mouth. She was than looking into twin

violet eyes she smiled when Kenshin removed his hand and politely ask "wish to dance?"

His voice seemed true enough and with a nod. The song faded into a slower song,

steadier at that, the lights dimmed down even more, the only thing visible was Kenshin

standing right in front of her.

In an Instant he had pulled her into his arms and placed her arms around his neck locking

his eyes onto hers hands placed gently at her waist as he lead her in an hypnotic rhythm.

As the song played softly in the background Kenshin pulled her closer to himself as he

felt the treacherous eyes of the drunks from the night before upon them.

Something was very wrong, Kenshin could sense something from somewhere in the

building. His eyes narrowed as his eyes left Kaoru's and looked around the room, his

well trained eyes taking in every detail. "Kenshin?" he heard his name and looked down

eyes instantly softening "yes Kaoru?" her look was worried and slightly confused "It's

nothing to worry about Miss Kaoru" he says then makes a glance up at Aoshi, who

caught his glance and nodded,

"But we must leave, that we must"

He quickly released her than pulled her along, Kaoru looked behind her to see Aoshi

closely behind them, but Misao was missing. Aoshi lazily pointed to the stairs and Kaoru

turned around. "Miss Kaoru keep walking till you get to the room do not stop" Kenshin

whispered as he pushed her to get her going up the stairs. "Do not look back!" he yelled

and turned around. Kaoru obeyed not knowing what else to do she ran as fast as she

could. Then she heard it. People screaming as death took them. Then there was an

explosion. "KENSHIN!" Kaoru screamed and went to turn around

"Not today Kamiya!" a young female voice said from behind her and grabbed her. As

Kaoru turned around she was hit over the head. Hard. And as she fell to the ground she

caught the face of who hit her "Sorry missy"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaoru was shaken awake some hours later to look into brown eyes "See weasel I told you

I didn't kill her!" a satisfied sounding male said as he backed away and let Kaoru sit up

"Sorry bout that missy, had to do it, you were to distressed to listen!" the tall male said

"By the way the names Sagara Sanosuke" He said offering a hand "But everyone calls

him rooster head anyway!" Misao said dragging out 'rooster head' longer than thought

possible. While the two fought Kaoru looked around "Where's Kenshin?" she asked

as she spotted Aoshi in the corner. Sano and Misao froze then looked at her "Well you

see missy he um…." Sanosuke said as Misao said "Himura is um…" just as the door

opened "No need to make excuses you two this one is back" Kenshin said. At first Kaoru

smiled but than it faltered as his eyes gutted her with the look he had given. "Kenshin,

missy didn't know any better" Sanosuke instantly said as he caught the look and jump in

front of Kaoru. Kenshin looked away "I guess you are right that you are"

Kenshin walked across the room "I will meet you three in the inn we have talked about

earlier until then I wish to talk to Miss Kaoru in private" Kenshin said calmly wit a nod,

and a smirk from Sano, the three left the room, Kenshin locking the door behind them.

He turned and froze as he was about to yell at her but the anger died as the look of fear

and apology filled her eyes. He walked over to her and sat on the end of the bed "Miss

Kaoru this one is sorry to have frightened you that I am" Kenshin said with his head

bowed, hair covering his eyes. "If you would have come after me you would have been

seriously hurt, Miss Kaoru." he said looking back up at her his eyes once again calm.

The fear fled from her face "What happened?" she asked her curiosity taking over. "A

small army attacked the inn that's all." He watches her face. Good she bought it. Kaoru

nodded and stood up. "When are we leaving?" Kaoru asked "Soon get what you need

nothing more when we go into town we need to travel light" she didn't bother to ask why

she just stood up and walked over to the window "hey look no rain" she said with a smile

then turned around "let's get going then"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**I am sooooooooo sorry for the long wait I have excuses! Though I no no excuses but these are good. 1 computer broke down 2 I got sick 3went camping 4 keyboard was takin away! Well at least I did update…. Anyways please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE review! I'm dieing to know what you think! Looking forward from hearing from you all! Much love and robin out!**_

_**Reviews:**_

**_JesusWolf: I know they didn't dance very long but they did! Did you enjoy the chapter? I hope you did!_**

**_royal blueKitsune: thanks and who doesn't love fluff? I love fluff! But not that much in this chappie…mabey next chapter? We'll see!_**

**_forever kira: that's right rat you better(btw I'm not insulting her I no her irl so I'm aloud to do that) well keep on reviewing!_**

**_And yet again I do not own the wonderful Nobuhiro Watsuki's work no matter how many times I dream it..._**


End file.
